


UK/Ireland | Planned Performances

by Janieohio



Series: Seven Shades of Summer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Costumes, Festivals, Fluff, Folklore, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Midsummer, Much Ado About Nothing, Oblivious Harry, POV Alternating, Pagan Festivals, Shakespeare Quotations, Solstice, Summer Solstice, Theatre, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: Following the war, the Hogwarts staff decides it’s a good idea to require the eighth-year students to put on a play for a Summer Solstice celebration. Harry may be oblivious, but eventually, not even he can ignore the signs of his and Draco’s sexual tension. It only takes Shakespeare and some skimpy festival costumes to get him to make his move.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Seven Shades of Summer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788955
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry





	UK/Ireland | Planned Performances

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [Seven Shades of Summer anthology](/series/1788955), the second in a series of planned collaborative projects within the [Seven Shades of Drarry](/collections/Seven_Shades_of_Drarry) collective.
> 
> For the Celts, the Summer Solstice, being the longest day of the year and in the middle of the growing season, was a time to banish evil spirits through the light of the sun and to pray for a good crop. It was seen as a time of change, nature, and new beginnings, and was often associated with fertility. 
> 
> Midsummer’s Eve, the shortest night of the year, was believed to be a time when the veil between this world and the next is at its thinnest; it was a time of magic, and fairies were thought to be about and at their most powerful. Today, festivals in traditionally magical places such as Stonehenge welcome those who celebrate. The festivals generally include costumes, bonfires, feasts, theater, and music.
> 
> There’s also a playlist created for this anthology that can be found [here on Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2TEsvGg); one song for each of the seven fics included in the collection.
> 
> Accompanying Song: "Dreams" by The Cranberries

**Phase 1: Planning**

Pansy Parkinson wasn't really all that bad. It had taken Hermione at least six weeks to get used to her new roommate, but they eventually found the sweet spot in their relationship and had learned to get along. It was a good thing, really, because the two of them had a good deal of planning to do together.

"Okay, so do you have all the lists?"

"Of course, Granger. You've asked me three times already. I have the lists, the house-elves have set up food and drinks in the common room, and I've personally threatened every single eighth-year student to attend or be on the wrong end of my wand. Let's just go down there and get this over with."

Hermione sighed and checked herself in the mirror. Her bushy hair was relatively tamed back into a ponytail, and her pale yellow jumper and jeans clearly dictated to anyone observing her that this was casual and friendly. She gave her reflection a quick nod and turned to Pansy, not missing the eye roll as the other young woman turned for the door.

"Great, well, if we can get this over with then, before I approach old age."

"Oh, shut it, Pansy. I caught you spending extra time on your makeup, so you can play it off all you want as though you don't care. I know you want this to go well as much as I do."

"I just don't want to have to strong-arm anyone into things. You catch more flies with Honeydukes, and all that."

Hermione grinned and followed her roommate down the stairs to the awaiting group of their fellow eighth-year Hogwarts students.

"'Mione," Ron called from his place by the window as she entered the room, "I made you a plate of food. You should eat before you start."

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend and approached. "Thanks, Ron." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That was sweet of you, but I'll just have a quick bite. I don't want everyone getting restless."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, and they're starting to. Dean and Neville over there appear to be having an argument over Luna; I wish she'd just pick one and get it over with. Malfoy seems to just be studying quietly, for once, and Harry is talking with Blaise and Susan, but he keeps watching Malfoy as though he thinks Malfoy's going to get into some kind of trouble in the middle of the eighth-year common room."

"Oh, for—" She groaned. "He has got to do something about this obsession. Either snog him or move on. I can't take the pining anymore." Hermione popped a grape into her mouth as they both eyed their best friend across the room.

Ron groaned. "Even _I've_ come around to that conclusion. How can they both be so bloody blind?"

"Yes, well," Hermione said quietly to her boyfriend, "Pansy and I have devised a plan." She handed him her plate. "And it starts now."

She caught Pansy's attention and they both moved to the front of the common room to stand before the large fireplace. Pansy spoke first.

"Attention, everyone," Pansy said in a slightly elevated voice. "House meeting is ready to start. Gather 'round, please."

Only a few people nearby noticed, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at Pansy. "That's it? You can't raise your voice more than that, or at least do a Sonorous?"

Pansy scoffed. "Hardly. It's not dignified to raise your voice like an uncultured heathen, and I hate the sound of my voice amplified."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped over to Seamus, who was standing nearby. A few quiet words were all it took.

"Oi! Pans and 'Mione wanna start, and I wanna get it over with so we can drink, so everyone shut it and gather 'round!"

Pansy gave Hermione a level stare as she moved back to her spot. "Charming, Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "It worked, and I didn't have to be undignified, as you put it."

A little smirk was her reward, and Hermione turned back to the room which had fallen silent. Her friends and classmates were sitting down and getting comfortable.

She cleared her throat. "Thanks, everyone. Okay, so as you heard Professor McGonagall announce at dinner tonight, preparations are underway for a Summer Solstice festival here at Hogwarts. It'll take place on Midsummer's Eve, as is traditional, which will be the Monday after our N.E.W.T.s are complete and four days before the end of the term."

Pansy took over, as they'd planned. "The Headmistress has worked with the other professors and prefects to plan the festival. Much of this is recreating activities that used to occur every year here at Hogwarts, but that fell out of practice over the last thirty years. In other words, if you don't like an activity, keep your mouth shut because we're doing it anyway; it's tradition."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Right. Thank you, Pansy. So festivities will include a feast and music at the standing stones on West Hill, costumes, bonfires, and fireworks. Those will all be planned and run by the staff, and the only thing you need to worry about for these activities will be to find an appropriate Midsummer's Night costume of some kind and to attend in good spirits."

Seamus let out a little whoop of pleasure, and there was amused laughter around the room. Everyone seemed to like the idea. _Good,_ Hermione thought. _Now for the hard part._

She continued, bracing herself. "However, the reason we're having this meeting is that the eighth-year students are being asked to take on responsibility for one of the festivities in its entirety, which means we'll need the participation of every single one of you. I know you all want to study, as do I, but this will be a wonderful opportunity for us all to have one final, peaceful, enjoyable end to a year here at Hogwarts."

The other students let out little noises at that; a few groans, chuckles, and even a little cheer came from various places throughout the room. Hermione's eyes sought out her best friends; Ron was giving her an encouraging smile, and Harry was…clearly not paying attention. His eyes were on Malfoy, who was placidly watching Pansy in silence.

Pansy sighed. "The eighth-years have been elected to produce a play. Traditionally, the school has done one of Shakespeare's comedies, and as we're trying to reinstate the tradition, that's what we'll be doing. Hermione and I are being asked to lead this. If you have a specific interest area, please approach us after the meeting. We need volunteers to help with sets, costumes, lighting, and props. If you do _not_ volunteer, we _will_ tap you to participate in some manner. And of course, we do need some actors, so some of you will need to be on stage."

"Wait," Neville spoke up. "Are only eighth-years allowed in the play?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, eighth-years are in charge of it, so we'll be organising, casting, and so on, but other years may participate. Eighth-year participation is _not_ optional, however, and we're going to try to keep the lead roles for graduating students."

Blaise Zabini finally began to show an interest. "So what's the play?"

Pansy nodded to Hermione to continue, so Hermione looked out at her friends, wondering if they'd know the play. "Much Ado About Nothing."

A few people chuckled, a few people gave little sounds of delight, but most were quiet. Excellent, no nay-sayers.

Pansy took a parchment to the community wall and cast a charm to stick it up. "Please use this to sign up for the task you'd like to take on or talk directly to myself or Granger. We'll be doing casting tryouts in about two weeks to get an idea of skills and so on. Any other questions?"

They took a few minutes, discussing logistics and so on, then finally disbursed. Hermione caught Ron's eye and nodded to Harry, then went to sit down next to her messy-haired friend.

"Hey, Harry. So what do you think? Are you going to audition?"

"Hermione, I've never acted a day in my life."

She smiled. "Yes, but you're great at memorising things, so lines shouldn't be a problem. And you're a very passionate man. I think you'll surprise yourself." Harry rolled his eyes, and she grinned. "Besides, there are a bunch of small parts, and if you're not very good, we can cast you there. Please do this? If you're on stage, the others will be more likely to do it too." She heard the plea in her voice and hoped he didn't mind the begging.

Ron sat down on the floor next to Hermione's feet and grinned up at his friend. "It'll be fun, mate. I'm going to do it. Mum always used to have us playact as kids."

Harry sighed, and Hermione could see him wavering. She leaned over and took his arm, then rested her head on his shoulder. She decided she'd use her secret weapon. "Pansy thinks Draco will participate."

She saw his gaze shift to the blond man across the room, instinctively knowing where he was as he gathered a plate of food. "I'll try out, but if I'm horrible, you'd best cast me with no lines, yeah?"

"Of course." She held in the squeal she wanted to give and settled for a mental high-five. Phase one of the plan was half complete. Now, it was Pansy's turn.

* * *

Pansy was having a much easier time of it than her Gryffindor counterpart had had. All she had to do was sit down next to her best friend and cross her legs. "If you try out, I'll give you a lead role."

He raised a single eyebrow. "You're not supposed to play favourites, Miss Producer-Director."

"Ha, as if I'd do that. No, I simply have seen you act. You're amazing, and you know you're born to play Benedick."

He gave a thoughtful hum. "Yes, I was, wasn't I?"

"Indeed, you were."

"And the other leads?"

"Unknown as of yet, but I have some ideas. I just need to make sure they can act."

He shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it. But Benedick."

She grinned. "You got it."

* * *

**Phase 2: Preparing**

"Harry, you were amazing! Are you sure you've never done anything like that before?"

Harry grinned at Susan Bones and shook his head. "No, I haven't, but it was really rather fun, wasn't it?"

"I thought so, too. How long do you think it'll take them to decide who to cast?"

Harry watched Hermione and Pansy pouring over their notes at the table in the Great Hall where they'd held auditions. Twenty-seven students from fifth year and above had tried out, and Harry had been one of the last. Now they just had to wait.

He looked over at Susan. "I think they have a couple already in mind from what Hermione said earlier, mostly based on appearance and such. Do you have a preference?"

She shook her head. "No, but it'd be fun to play a lead."

"Well, you were great, so I hope you get one."

They both looked up as Hermione and Pansy stood and walked to the front of the room. Hermione looked at Pansy and smirked, then raised her voice over the din. "Gather around, everyone, please."

Harry moved forwards with Susan and watched as Draco, Blaise, and Ginny gathered on his right. It was still odd seeing Ginny so friendly with the two Slytherins, but they'd all gotten along splendidly since she'd begun dating Blaise after the Christmas holidays. The entire seventh and eighth years got on well for the most part, actually. Hermione usually spouted about shared trauma and all that blather if he brought it up, so he'd learned to just observe and keep his mouth shut.

Hermione looked out over the crowd and, meeting Harry's eyes, smiled. "We've made our decisions. Before we announce the parts, let me say that everyone who auditioned did an amazing job. There are only fifteen speaking parts, however, and twenty-seven people, so some of you will have the choice of being either background cast, or bowing out. Eighth years, if you choose not to take your role, you'll need to choose to do work on the set or something similar."

Everyone looked eager, and Pansy rolled her eyes. Harry was close enough to hear her muttered, "Get on with it, Granger."

"The part of Benedick will be played by Draco Malfoy." There was some applause, and Harry wanted to laugh as he watched Draco preen. Having read the play for preparation, Harry had to admit that Draco would fit the part well.

Hermione continued. "The part of Beatrice will be played by Ginny Weasley." Laughter rang out at the stage pairing of Draco and Ginny, and Blaise shot Draco a mock stern expression.

"The part of Hero will be played by Susan Bones," came next, and Harry turned to congratulate the redhead next to him. But Hermione's voice interrupted him. "And Hero's Claudio will be Harry Potter."

Harry's stomach dropped in excitement. Susan grabbed him in a hug. "Congrats, Harry!"

He looked up and saw Draco watching him, but couldn't make out the expression. He just smiled, and the blond turned away. Harry sighed. They'd have to be more than just somewhat friendly if they were going to play close friends in the play. Half of their scenes were together.

Harry barely noticed the rest of the casting, other than that Ron was playing Ginny's uncle, Blaise was playing the good prince, and Neville, to the surprise of all, was playing the villain. Overall, Harry realised he was really looking forward to the next several weeks of practice.

* * *

Draco strode onto the practice stage in the Room of Requirement, secure in the knowledge that no one was watching him. He'd memorised and practised nearly all of his lines already, and now just needed to feel comfortable speaking the prose naturally, and interacting with the other characters.

The main one giving him difficulty was Harry. It wasn't that he didn't like the other boy now. Boy? _Man_. On the contrary, the other _man_ was actually quite likeable when Draco wasn't out to purposely antagonise him. The difficulty, however, was just remaining his friend. With every friendly banter, every teasing jab, Draco's heart wanted more. He loved every damned minute of it, and he wanted _more_.

Harry seemed oblivious, however, and given the state of Draco's life, there was absolutely no way he'd make the first move. Besides, Harry had seemed awfully close with Susan Bones lately, and Draco wasn't even sure, despite the rumours of the main reason for Harry and Ginny's breakup, that the man liked other men.

Whatever the case, Draco knew that he needed to practise. He wanted to get the timing down and perfect so he'd suitably impress in front of the rest of the cast. He decided to start with the Beatrice scenes, as they were the wittiest and depended the most on comedic timing.

He spent nearly an hour running through the lines—adjusting them, playing with the emphasis on words. As he finished a run-through of Benedick's monologue on love, he was startled by a slow clap.

He looked up, in shock, to see Harry walking towards him.

"Draco, that was really amazing. Great job."

Draco pushed down the blush he felt wanting to rise at the compliment and gave Harry a little smirk instead. "Of course it was. I'm an excellent thespian, didn't you know?"

Harry laughed. "So you've told me. I was going to do some practice. Do you want to run through lines together?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess. I don't suppose you'd read through Beatrice's part opposite me? I'm having a hard time getting the timing right, and Ginny's attached to Blaise's face most days."

Harry looked a little startled at the request, but he got up on the stage and nodded. "Sure. I actually have most of the play down at this point."

Draco must have looked surprised because Harry hurried to explain. "I don't get it, either, but for some reason, when I hear the same thing over and over several times like I have in rehearsals, it sticks. I wish it were that way with reading, but evidently it's mostly an audible thing. It's one of the reasons I agreed to take on the play, since I figured I wouldn't have too much time remembering the lines. I have too much studying to do otherwise."

"Hmph. Well, then, stand over there. I want to do the part in Act One where they first meet."

Harry grinned and got into position opposite Draco. "Got it. Go ahead when you're ready."

Draco cleared his throat, straightened his back and began to pace in a pompous manner. " _If Signior Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, alike him as she is."_

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. " _I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick: nobody marks you."_

Draco looked Harry's way, pulling his head back and putting his hand to his chest in mock surprise. " _What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?"_

Harry walked over to a chair and sat down primly, as ladylike as he could manage, and cast a very innocent and polite smile, but his voice had a distinct sass as he continued. " _Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signior Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain, if you come in her presence."_

Draco narrowed his eyes, his voice rising slightly as the scripted argument heightened. " _Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted"_ —Draco walked closer to Harry and gave him a sarcastic smile— " _and I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart; for, truly, I love none_."

Harry laughed, throwing his head back and cocking his head to the side. " _A dear happiness to women: they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me."_

Draco, having marvellous fun, gave a laughing look of disbelief, his eyes widening as though he were surprised at the response. " _God keep your ladyship still in that mind! so some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face."_

Harry rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. " _Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such a face as yours were."_

Draco threw his arms up and added the sound of frustration to his voice. " _Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher."_

Harry smirked. " _A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours."_

Draco growled, " _I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and so good a continuer."_ He stopped and let out a weary laugh. " _But keep your way, i' God's name; I have done."_

Harry looked down demurely, disappointment showing just slightly on his face, and his voice was suddenly quiet. " _You always end with a jade's trick: I know you of old."_

The scene ended, and Draco burst into laughter, pleased to hear Harry join him.

"That was brilliant! Draco, you're really good at this," Harry said, his brilliant green eyes gleaming. "I wish Claudio's lines were as fun as this. Merlin, these are good characters."

Draco nodded in agreement. "You were pretty great as well. Maybe you should work with the Weaslette on her line delivery. You were spot on."

Harry blushed. "Er, thanks."

Draco smiled, pleased to get such a reaction out of Harry, then he remembered that the Gryffindor was actually planning on doing his own practice. "Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry looked up, his cheeks still pink and his eyes sparkling. Draco was mesmerised, and couldn't remember what he was about to say. He just stared.

"Draco?"

"Sorry. Right. Did you want to run one of your scenes? I don't have your memory for it, but I have the lines here."

Harry smiled, and blushed brighter. "Well, Claudio and Hero don't really talk to each other. It's mostly Claudio talking _at_ her and other people responding. Besides, you were having problems with Beatrice's scenes, right? We can try another."

Draco paused, considering. If Harry knew all the lines and didn't want to run through them, then why was he even there? A tiny hope began to form that the other man had actually come simply to watch Draco. Ignoring it, Draco held his breath, then let it out slowly.

"All right. But I'm not sure how much fun this is for you."

Something seemed to twitch along Harry's jaw, but he didn't break eye contact and answered quietly, "Oh, I don't know. It depends on your definition of fun."

* * *

Harry crawled into bed and glanced over to where Zabini slept, his curtains pulled and the man already snoring. He thought back to his day and smiled. He'd spent four hours with Draco that afternoon—running lines, laughing, joking, and generally having a good time. In between the laughs, though, there had been tension.

An interesting tension. A tension Harry was eager to repeat.

He just couldn't get the Slytherin's pale grey eyes and crisp posh accent out of his mind. He kept hearing him run Benedick's lines, the Shakespearean verse coming to life in his drawling voice. There were moments as they practised when it felt as though they _were_ Benedick and Beatrice, pushing back and forth, duelling with words and wit.

And then it hit him, and Harry sat up in shock. He was so _bloody_ stupid.

He'd known he found Draco attractive ever since he first realised that he might also be attracted to boys. Truth be told, it was Draco's body pressed up against Harry's on the broom during the final battle the previous year that had clued him in to that fact in the first place—that he could find himself aroused by such a thing at such an inopportune time had to have meant _some_ thing.

But Harry had never put it together until this very moment. The tension between them was not just animosity, or discomfort. It was _attraction_. It was _sexual_ tension. Bloody buggering hell. They really were like Benedick and Beatrice.

Harry lay back onto his pillow, his mind racing. Now what did he want to do about it?

* * *

**Phase 3: Performing**

The day of the Solstice festival dawned bright and clear. Harry's nerves were causing his stomach to twist, and he spent several minutes over his breakfast simply breathing, willing his body to relax.

N.E.W.T.s were complete, and the two graduating years of students were in high spirits in anticipation of the Midsummer's activities. Harry looked around at his classmates and smiled at their antics. It was as if they were just typical young people, as if they hadn't survived the front lines of a war just the year before.

Oh, he could see the lines around the edges of a few of them, his closest friends included. Hermione flinched a little too easily, Ron was quick to take offence on behalf of his friends, Neville moved warily and with a watchful eye, and even Draco's theatrics had a somewhat forced air to them.

Still, today, it was as though they were all being given a second chance. " _The Summer Solstice is seen as a time of change, nature, and new beginnings,"_ Hermione had said in her lecturing tone. Harry smiled. New beginnings.

"Where's your costume, Harry?" Luna asked, coming up and sitting down beside him as he finished his pumpkin juice. He looked over to see her dressed as a fae woodland queen, with a floral crown, a floaty ethereal dress that fell like ribbons down her legs, and her hair cascading around her. She was barefoot, as she often was, but today it completed the costume perfectly. He was suddenly struck with the thought that this is how she should always look; she seemed to finally _fit_.

Shaking his head, he gave her a huge smile. "You look amazing. I'm not planning on putting mine on until after the play this evening. It's too difficult to take on and off."

She nodded. "Makes sense. Well, be sure you have it with you. We're leaving at two for the hill." And with that, she gracefully rose and moved on to talk with Neville and Susan further down the table.

_Costumes, feasting, bonfires, fireworks, and the play,_ he recited in his head. This was going to be amazing. And then there were his own plans. If all went well, today would be the day.

* * *

Harry stood on the stage, swept up in the moment of the scene, and feeding off the laughter and cheers of the audience watching the performance. He took his cue after Draco finished speaking. _Cue Claudio_ , he thought.

" _I had well hoped thou wouldst have denied Beatrice, that I might have cudgelled thee out of thy single life, to make thee a double-dealer; which, out of question, thou wilt be, if my cousin do not look exceedingly narrowly to thee."_

Draco, in all his exaggerated genius, responded, meeting Harry's eyes with a sparkle in his own. " _Come, come, we are friends: let's have a dance ere we are married, that we may lighten our own hearts and our wives' heels."_

Harry watched Draco expertly deliver the final lines of the play, and stepped back in awe as the audience stood, laughing and cheering. He continued to watch the blond through the final dancing and bows, unable to move his eyes from him. Susan came up and whispered in his ear, making him jump slightly in surprise.

"He really is an eyeful, isn't he? Are you going to make your move?" Harry swung around to meet her grinning face. "Well, you've been kind of obvious. And if I'm any judge, he's waiting for you to do it."

Harry's jaw dropped, then he closed it and lowered his voice. "Yeah? In a good way?"

Susan threw her head back in laughter, drawing the attention of those around them. She slapped him on the shoulder. "Yes, in a good way. Now, go get your costume on for the evening, and let's have a festival."

* * *

Draco posed by the bonfire in his costume, conscious of the effect the flickering flames had on his Fairy King regalia with the standing stones on the hill behind him. Peacock feathers and gilded leaves pushed up from his head into a crown, floating above the hair he'd charmed to lengthen in waves, hoping that would give the effect he wanted without looking too much like his father. He'd gotten permission from McGonagall to leave his top half bare, but had straps across his chest made of gold-embroidered velvet which then held up his green, translucent fairy wings. His arms were decorated in vined gauntlets and his legs were encased in tight breaches—practically tights, he thought ruefully—in dark green, though they were slightly difficult to see under the waistband covered in greenery that trailed toward his feet.

He talked to Pansy and Blaise, watching for Harry so that he could see the man's reaction to his costume. He'd gone overboard, he knew, but he'd seen those intense green eyes watching him more as each week passed. Once, he would have pursued a man who showed that much interest, but he was no longer that same Draco, nor did he have the same confidence in this situation given who the other man was and their conflicting positions in society. No, he would wait for Harry to make the first move.

While he waited, they ate, watching the games and antics of the younger students. There were probably a dozen bonfires such as the one he currently stood next to, all surrounding the standing stones that were the centre of the activities. Other bonfires could be seen in the distance on the tops of the other hillsides, lighting the already bright evening.

"This is actually pretty impressive," Blaise was saying. "Flitwick said he had fireworks for after the sun finally sets, and they're allowing a few of the bonfires to die down if any couples want to try jumping them."

Pansy nodded. "Yes, I do believe they handled this nicely." Draco watched her eye the other students nearby, then glance at him.

"Where's Potter?"

He raised one eyebrow, displaying none of his own feelings in his expression. "Is it my job to keep an eye on him, then?" he asked, his voice bored.

She laughed. "Right, Draco. You have _no_ idea where he is."

He gave a little snort. "Granger says he's changing into his costume, but he's been gone long enough that—"

He cut off as he lost his voice. Walking up the hill from the temporary bathrooms and changing marquee was Harry Bloody Potter. Wearing a satyr costume. Draco's jaw dropped slightly as Harry met his eyes, and Draco knew he was ogling. Like Draco, Harry's torso was unclothed, but unlike Draco, it was completely bare with the exception of a light dusting of dark hair across his upper chest. His legs were covered in tight trousers made of matching fur that merged down into footwear charmed to look like hooves. The only other part of the costume was a pair of large, curved horns pointing back from the man's face. His messy hair fell around them, and they looked natural enough that Draco wondered if they were removable, or magically grown. He wore no glasses—he'd been occasionally wearing some sort of Muggle eyepieces that Draco, when he'd asked, had learnt sat directly on his pupils—and his bright green eyes practically glowed in the firelight and setting sun.

"Well," Pansy said from his side with suppressed mirth. "I can see I'm no longer needed here. I'll leave you two fae creatures alone."

Draco nodded absently, stepping closer to Harry, still unsure if he could speak.

"Draco," Harry said, his voice low. "Your costume is…really…something."

_His_ costume. Right. He looked amazing. He felt a smile spread across his face. "Harry—" he croaked out, then cleared his throat. "As is yours."

His eyes dropped to Harry's chest, and he could see scars beneath the dark curls that should have detracted from the perfection, but only reminded Draco of the man's strength, making him all the more attractive.

"Draco," Harry began. "Can I talk to you, further back from the crowd?"

Draco looked around and grinned. "What crowd?"

The rest of the eighth-years seemed to have followed Pansy, and the two men realised that they were quite alone, with only the low murmur of voices coming from other bonfires in the distance. The sun was getting low due to the high hills, and in the dim light of the bonfire, they wouldn't be as easily seen.

Harry stepped closer. "I was thinking…" He trailed off, and Draco waited, pushing down his impatience. It wouldn't do to rush things.

"Mm-hmm?" he murmured, hoping to encourage things.

"With tests done and the play over, and well, school over, we won't see each other much after this week."

Draco's breathing wanted to hitch at that, but he remained quiet.

"And, well," Harry paused and took a deep breath, "I don't like that. Because I like you. A lot."

Draco felt the side of his mouth twitch. "Like me _how,_ Potter?"

Harry dropped his eyes to Draco's mouth, then moved them back to lock gazes, and laughed. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

Draco simply raised an eyebrow, and Harry laughed.

"Fuck it."

"Huh?" Draco got out ineloquently, then Harry cut him off by stepping forward and capturing Draco's mouth with his. He simply stood there, allowing Harry Potter to kiss him, his mind not functioning.

Harry started to pull away, but Draco finally got his mind to wake up. He reached up and grabbed Harry's head, holding it in place as he managed to will himself to respond. The resulting moan encouraged Draco. He opened his mouth, lightly running his tongue across Harry's soft lips, and dropped one of his hands to land on Harry's bare chest.

"Merlin," Draco muttered as Harry's mouth moved to nibble at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah," Harry agreed quietly. "I would love to take this further, but as much as we're alone here, we're not really someplace private."

"Agreed," Draco said with a sigh, pulling back, but leaving his hand to lightly play with the hair on Harry's chest. "This, uh, costume." He met Harry's eyes and laughed. " _Fuck_."

Harry let out a bark of a laugh. "Mine? Have you seen yourself? What are you, some kind of elf king?"

"Fairy King, Potter. Oberon, to be precise."

"Ah, yes, you are well suited to Shakespeare, aren't you?"

Draco smirked. " _Come, I will have thee, but by this light I take thee for pity."_

Harry laughed, then picked up Beatrice's lines from the play. " _I would not deny you, but, by this good day, I yield upon good persuasion."_

Draco leaned forward, his voice quiet. " _Peace, I will stop your mouth."_

He crushed his mouth to Harry's one more time, and in the distance, he could hear some good-natured cheering and applause from their friends.

Harry pushed him off with a laugh and took his hand. "Come on, let's go take our bows and enjoy some fireworks."

Draco allowed himself to be led, pleased at the Midsummer's celebrations. It was, after all, a day for new beginnings.

* * *

**_Finis_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my collaboration friends for another great round. Your help and input have been invaluable. On to the next!
> 
> This work is part of the [Seven Shades of Summer anthology](/series/1788955), a series of Drarry fics exploring Summer Solstice traditions from different parts of Europe.
> 
> There’s also a playlist created for this anthology that can be found [here on Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2TEsvGg); one song for each of the seven fics included in the collection.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to — and are borrowed from — JKR and associated publishers.


End file.
